What the Heart wants
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Shortly after Vanitas vanished/died, Aqua starts thinking over her feelings towards him. A boy that looks similiar to Vanitas has surfaced, bringing back more memory. Contains some Yaoi themes, but this is mainly AquaxVan


He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Chapter 1: Images of the Past~

Aqua sat next to the water, looking at it thinking about the past, as she looked at the water a certain male's face appeared there. She hadn't seen him or heard about him for years, he was gone that was the last she had heard. But she couldn't get him out of her head, she was not sure whether that was a bad thing or a good thing. She had to take care of Ventus, and Terra till the Master came back. It was up to her, she hummed and just stared at the water, the image in the water flickered and she just shook her head. "No way that didn't happen...he's not coming back..." She tried to tell herself that all the time, but she had to let it go, and get rid of all thoughts of him. She had to go get Ventus up for school, if Terra was late again, the teacher would give him another detention and Ventus hated being late as picked up her notebook, and her flute walking back to the home they shared, it was still dark, the lights were off inside and it seemed neither of them were awake yet. The only light that showed into the house was from the windows where she had opened the curtains. She heard shuffling behind her, it was Ven dragging his feet, the young blonde looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept at all. "Terra kept you up again?"

She was going to have to finish Terra's room later today, so he would be able to sleep in there and Ven could actually sleep. "No...there was some scratching outside the house all night..." He yawned and sat down at the table, his blonde hair messed up, and his eyes looked so tired."Well you can take a nap after school for now go shower and get dressed while I wake Terra up and get breakfast ready." She patted the blonde, sending him off to shower. Though he stumbled sleepily almost crashing into the door frame, he did that almost every morning for the past few days. " Terra wake up!" she threw a pillow at him, and sighed as if things were not helping them anymore. The boy was always sleeping too much and he was not going to be late again she was sure of that. She had to get there early to work on stuff and she was bringing them with her instead of leaving them here this time. "

It was just for the best that things were done right...not that she would be able to change very much."Fine Fine I'm up...Where's Ven?" Terra looked to the spot next to him that was empty, Ventus usually was still curled up there but he wasn't. "He's taking a shower, says something kept him up most of the night..." She didn't want to think what it was that kept him up, but there had to be something out there. She would look later, and see if she could find it so that he would be able to finally sleep. "Ah well back to sleep..." Terra rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but Aqua pulled the blankets off of him making him fall onto the floor. "Get up you can't be late again." She turned and walked out of the room to get started on breakfast. She could hear Terra moving around in the room, grabbing his clothes. The boy was always getting up late, at least today was different. "What to make for breakfast..." she stopped hearing something, and looked around. "Aqua...~" A familiar voice whispered as she looked around, she didn't know what to think there was no way. Her mind was playing tricks on her, he was gone and she had to live with it. 'Leave me alone...you aren't here anymore...you died...' She gripped the spoon, and just focused on eating the cereal she had made for herself, while waiting for the boy's to get downstairs.

She had made them toast after all they liked that, it was always what they asked for whenever they got downstairs."Terra stop shoving already the shower is all yours." Ventus walked past Terra down the stairs, he had changed his clothes though he wasn't wearing a shirt. He hated the school uniforms, and always had. "Ven please put your shirt on and where's the tie?" She dug around for it, and found it, he had tried to hide it again. "But I don't want to wear that it's annoying" He sighed and just slipped his shirt on letting her put the tie on, he had never bothered to learn how to do that. "Thanks Aqua..." he grabbed some toast waiting for Terra. The boy always did like to take long showers, and when Ven said long showers he meant really long showers."Ven get Terra out of the shower...we have to go in five minutes..." Aqua moved to start packing up her stuff as Ven walked out. "Yea got it..." He went to hit the door, trying to get Terra out of the shower. "Aqua said we have to go now hurry up!"

~Back with Aqua~

She was cleaning up, when she felt a breeze behind her it was cold and yet warm, she shivered, and seemed to lean into that air stream. But she felt arms holding her up, when she turned she saw no one. They had been there, she had felt a presence whoever it was, could it have been him she wasn't sure anymore. She had to get the boy's off to school, she would worry about what that was later. 'There is no way that was him...no way at all...' She was trying to tell herself that, kept trying to tell herself that. It was just better if she did that instead of worrying about other things that might make this worse. "Let's go boys..Terra there is food on the stove for you grab it and let's go. Your lunches are already in your backpacks..."She picked her pack up and walked to the door, waiting for the boys. She knew they were coming as the three of them walked to school, they had time before the bell rang so it was at least a good thing. "Get to class you two..I'll catch up later. "she dug into her pocket for her key before she walked into that office that she used for her class. Tutoring after all was one of her specialities, and she was trying to get her mind off of what she had heard earlier. There had to be something that had caused that, maybe it was just her memories.

"do you miss me that badly Aqua?" She turned around and saw a familiar boy, it wasn't Sora but the hair and the gold eyes she knew who it was. "how no...you can't be..." She shivered and heard a knock at that door, she tried to pull away and felt him bite her neck lightly, she was trying to get away from him. Maybe her mind didn't believe he was there. "Aqua ya in here we got a new student that you need to help~" She opened the door, and looked back Vanitas was gone, and yet standing in her doorway was what looked like a younger version of him. "What's his name...?" She was trying to control her confusion, and then she didn't know what had just happened but still she was trying her best to figure it out."Well it looks like we have our first class together Sai...so let's go..." She was looking at his class schedule which of course happened to have his name on it. Her mind was confused, how could he look so much like Vanitas, and that thing that happened before he showed up. What was going on, she was just walking and almost passed the classroom when he tugged on her shirt. "oh uh sorry was just thinking here we are...follow me..." She moved into the classroom and introduced him to the class before she sat down near the window in the back.

She was spacing, and yet she almost jumped when he sat down in the desk next to her."It's okay if I sit here right?" He had that smirk that Vanitas always had on his face, she didn't know what to think but she nodded and looked back at the notebook. She had to work on her song more, just cause she liked to sing, and yet she didn't know if she had a reason to anymore. "It's fine if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask..." She smiled and turned to look out the window again, her mind was wandering. She didn't know quite what to say or do now. There had to be a reason for him to be here, and that kid to look a lot like him. "Aqua focus and go work out the problem that is on the board..." She nodded and moved to work it moment the chalk hit the board, she flinched a wave of pain went through her, and her vision changed. It was like she was looking through a video, though she didn't know what it was at first. Till she saw herself fighting Vanitas, she remembered this it was in neverland...she had been trying to find Ventus and Terra before they got hurt. She stumbled and fell backwards, Vanitas was looking at her the look in his eyes. She didn't know what to think, she really didn't.

"Aqua wake up...times are changing you will see me again be prepared for that..." She blinked and could hear his voice growing faint. "no wait! don't go..." she tried to sit up but felt hands push her down, sitting next to her was that black haired boy. "You collapsed I brought you here what happened?" he was concerned, or at least the look in his eyes said he looks could be decieving they always could, she had seen it before, but she just had to trust him. He had brought her here after all. "I dont' know just felt dizzy...sorry about that..." She was still on the bed and hadn't move at all, though she wanted to get out of here. "school's almost over...so I'll bring you the work from the classes you just stay here and rest..." He smirked and got up, walking out of the room. She would rest he hoped, as he walked out his shadow flickered, the blue color of his eyes turned gold. 'She's putting herself into danger again...keep her out of harm's way till I can be restored...' Vanitas was speaking into the boy's mind, telling him that, they shared a body for now till Vanitas's body could be needed Ven's power to do that though, and the boy was not bound to help them anytime soon. He put his hands to his lips, he had kissed her while she was sleeping, and yet he wished he had his body back already. The sooner he had it back the better as far as he was concerned, she needed his protection as much as she hated to admit it. He looked back at the door and walked back into the class room.

~After school~

Aqua stood with Ventus and Terra, the boy had given her the work she had missed, so now she was just walking home with both of them. "So Aqua what happened? one of the teachers said you fainted..." Terra was looking at her in concern and Ventus was the one asking the question, he had heard about it from his english teacher. "Oh just got tired...now let's get home you two..." She walked with them, her mind was full of things, confusion and other things. Maybe she was hoping tomorrow would be handed Ventus the key that dizzy feeling was returning she would just go lay down again. "I'm going to rest again wake me up in a few hours and I'll get dinner done..." She walked to her room and shut the door behind her, as she curled up on the bed she winced. Her head was hurting, and maybe that heart of hers too. She could feel a hand on her forehead, as she looked up, her vision was blurred but she knew who it was. "Vanitas...you are back..." She hated it, she wasn't supposed to like him but as her eyes closed she couldn't help but be glad that she had seen him after all this time.

Well that's the end to this one, it was just a start or a try at something like this, give me a break people. Well will add more depending on how people like this one, enjoy ^^ yay AquaxVan lol. A friend started linking me AquaxVan stuff and got me hooked, so yea uh here ya go! Enjoy!


End file.
